vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toki (Hokuto no Ken)
Summary Toki is the second of the four Hokuto brothers, Toki is a pacifist who seeks to use Hokuto Shinken as a healing art. Toki's self-made technique of Hokuto Ujō Ken (北斗有情拳, "Big Dipper Humane Fist") is adept at both healing and destroying. When using this style, his adversaries experience intense ecstasy before their deaths, instead of horrifying pain. According to Kenshiro, Toki had the most elegant style of the four brothers and was the ideal successor to Hokuto Shinken before his illness. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Toki, The Second of the Four Brothers of Hokuto Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older than Kenshiro) Classification: Human Martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and stamina, various ki techniques, expert martial artist, Healing, Can bypass conventional durability by touching the opponents vital points (veins, organs) with his hands and make them explode from the inside, Can induce his opponents in a state of trance, Regeneration (Mid-Low). Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Fought and damaged Raoh, and it was stated by the former and Kenshiro that if it wasn't for his disease he could have been the strongest warrior of the Hokuto school as well as its successor) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Raoh) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (Traded blows with Raoh) Durability: Large Town level+ (Took many hits from Raoh) Stamina: Fairly high (Can keep fighting Raoh at full power while suffering an incurable disease) Range: Human melee range, several dozens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, Toki was able to create a powerful fighting style which made him the favorite to become the successor of the Hokuto Shinken Weaknesses: Toki is terminally ill and suffers from an incurable disease which drastically weakens his conditions (Was noted by Raoh that if not for his disease, he would have won in their fight). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hokuto Shin Ken' (北斗神拳 Big Dipper God Fist): *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken' (北斗百裂拳 Hundred Rending Fists): One of Kenshiro's trademark attacks and synonymous with the Hokuto no Ken series. Kenshiro unleashes a flurry of over one hundred punches which target the opponent's pressure points, triggering the violent explosion of internal organs. *'Senjukai Ken' (千手壊拳, Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): A more powerful and devastating version of the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, the technique increases the severity of pain by increasing the number of punches to one thousand instantaneously. *'Zankai Ken' (残悔拳 Remorse Fist): is another one of Kenshiro’s trademark techniques, where Kenshiro jabs his thumbs into the Toi pressure point, once Kenshiro removes his thumbs the enemy has 3 seconds left to live. *'Anabakuko': Pressure Points in the chest that removes toxins in ones body. *'Rekka Gyakuryu Ken' (烈火逆流拳, Raging Flame Reverse-Flow Punch): This technique causes the opponent's throat to close, preventing the escape of air (or in one victim's case, fire). The adversary chokes for a few moments before exploding. This technique is administered in the same manner as the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. *'Nishi Shinkū Ha' (二指真空把, Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp): Deflects projectiles back at attackers. Was able to deflect hundreds of arrows all at once to said attackers at one time. *'Gedokujutsu' (解毒術, Antidote Technique): Cures venom in one's body. *'Kyomu Shidan' (虚無指弾, Nothingness Attack): Erases any piece of memory of the target. *'Kaikotsu Ken' (壊骨拳, Bone Crushing Fist): A technique where Kenshiro places two fingers to the targets forehead which causes the skeleton to explode from the body. *'Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku' (北斗鋼筋分断脚 Steel Muscle Cutting Kick): can weaken the muscles and reduce an opponent to 1/100 of their strength. *'Dan Kotsukin' (断骨筋, Cutting Bone and Tendon): More deadly version to the technique above, causes an opponent's muscles to self-destruct. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō' (転龍呼吸法 Art of Dragon's Breathing): Allows Kenshiro to fight by tapping in his body's 100% full potential. Usually, one can only achieve 30% of their full potential. However once Kenshiro uses this technique he gains full access to the remainder 70%. *'Ganzan Ryozan Ha' (岩山両斬波 Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave): A Karate chop that splits the opponents skull in half. Contrary to popular belief this technique does not require physical contact for it to take effect, as Kenshiro can use this technique in conjunction with Toki. *'Goshi Retsu Dan' (五指烈弾, Five Finger Violent Bullets): Explodes fingers by striking the pressure points on the hands. *'Rakan Geki' (羅漢撃, Arhat Attack): The user assumes a squatting position and thrusts their palms out before charging at the enemy with a series of rapid-fire strikes *'Gen On Kai' (幻闇壊 Phantom Dark Destruction): Freezes and silences attacker, who dies when he sees the Hokuto stars. Also used by Hokuto Ryū Ken. *'Hikō Fūji' (秘孔封じ, Pressure Point Sealing): Resists pressure points. *'Jarai Kō' (北蛇雷咬, Snake Thunder Bite): A rushing punch. *'Jūji Zan' (十字斬, Cross Slash): Kenshiro strike his targets vital points in a cross-shape pattern. The victim is given only minutes to live. *'Gekitsui Shi' (撃墜指, Strike-Down Fingers): Kenshiro strikes his opponent's forehead with four fingers. When he moves his fingers the opponent is left with 3 seconds to live. *'Hakkei no Hō' (発勁の法, Method of Internal Energy Release): Stops projectiles thrown towards one's body. *'Kūkyoku Ryūbu' (空極流舞, Empty Polar Current Dance): An evading technique used to avoid the Golan Colonel's boomerangs. It erases a person's presence completely. *'Jūha Zan' (柔破斬, Soft-Breaking Slash): A technique Kenshiro used against Heart that allowed him to penetrate his gummy flesh and strike his vital points. *'Kōretsu Ha' (鋼裂把, Steel-Rending Grasp): A Hokuto Shinken technique that breaks through flesh with the sheer power drawn from the fingers. *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku' (北斗繰筋自在脚 Tendon Pulling Will Kick): When used, Kenshiro performs a series of two kicks at the pressure points in the neck, sending a wave of paralysis to the enemy, unable to move. It then makes the opponent do what the user orders them to do. *'Zankai Sekiho Ken' (残悔積歩拳, Burden of Regret Walk Fist): By striking the power-point known as Shitsugen, Kenshiro triggers the involuntary locomotion of the adversary's legs to walk backwards, and the adversary is helpless to stop the legs' motion. *'Seiei Kō' (醒鋭孔 Sobering Sharp Hole): Seiei Ko is one of the secret moves of Hokuto Shinken. The user strikes the opponent in the chest, causing them to feel as if they are covered with bare nerves. This means that the slightest touch to any part of the body can cause intense pain. *'Sōryū Ha' (双龍波, Twin Dragon Wave): A Hokuto technique where Kenshiro uses both of his fists to hit the targets chest that then gets destroyed. *'Shichishi Kihei Zan' (七死騎兵斬, Seven Death Cavalry Kill): A flying technique against enemies on horseback. *'Shichishi Tōki Dan' (七死闘気断 Seven Death Aura Cut): Intense Tōki no Aura gathering. *'Ryūsei Hagan Kyaku' (流星破顔脚, Meteorite Face Breaking Kick): A head-splitting kick. *'Ryū Geki Ko' (北斗龍撃虎, Dragon Attacks Tiger): A Hokuto Shinken technique similar to Nanto's Ko Ha Ryū. It strikes the target's vital point, placing them into a false state of death. *'Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken' (北斗壊骨拳 Bone Crushing Fist): A two-fingered strike to the forehead which causes the victim's skeleton to explode out of their body. *'Kentō Shadan' (拳盗捨断, Fist Stealing Discarding Resolution): A technique Kenshiro used to penetrate through Kaioh's defense, which weakened his arms. *'Hachimon Kudan' (八悶九断, Eight Agonies Nine Breaks): A technique that induces eight sensations of pain, before the body dismembers into nine parts. *'Tenkai Senretsu Shō' '(天魁千烈掌, Dubhe Breaking Palm): A powerful series of punches that sends waves of Tōki before a palm strike that sends a finishing explosive blast. *'Suieishin (水映心, Water Reflection Spirit): A technique stealing stance. After watching somebody use a special technique once, the Suieishin allows Kenshiro to replicate it and add it to his own moveset. Because of this he can also use the styles of his fallen rivals, this includes Nanto Suicho Ken, Nanto Hōō Ken, Nanto Hakuro Ken, Nanto Kōkaku Ken, Nanto Koshū Ken, Gento Kō Ken, Taizan Tenrō Ken, Hokuto Ryuuken, and Rakan Nio Ken. *'Tenha no Kamae' (天破の構え, Heaven Breaking Stance): A stance that resembles the Hokuto constellation. *'Tenha Kassatsu' (天破活殺, Heaven Breaking Impalement): Tenha Kassatsu is a secret Hokuto Shinken technique which allows Kenshiro to expel Toki from his fingertips so that it may enter the opponent's body (in the shape of big dipper constellation) and then destroy the vital organs from within. This move can attack through intangible opponents, as it allowed Kenshiro to counter Southers Tenshō Jūji Hō and reveal the locations of his inverted vital points. '-Jū no Ken' (柔の拳 Fist of Gentleness) is a form of Hokuto Shinken created by Toki. In contrast to his brother Raoh's Gō no Ken ''(''Fist of Strength) which meets force with even greater force, this style uses deft movement and agility to turn an opponent's power against them. It was said that Toki's technical ability was the greatest of the four Hokuto brothers, which is why he was the favorite to become successor until his radiation sickness. * Ujō Ken: Toki calmly walks toward a foe as his fingers barely graze their foreheads. While his enemy begins to cripple, they remark their surprise at how it doesn't hurt. Toki gently steps back and prays for them as they explode. Named in Ten no Haoh manga. * Ujō Danjin Ken: Toki hurls several waves of energy in front of him, slicing in his projectile's path. As they near their end, the victims feel as though they're in heaven as their bodies distorts and cracks. * Ujō Hagan Ken: Toki emits beams of tōki from his forearms which strike the pressure point Kensei, contorting the victim's body with pleasure before their death. * Ujō Kosho Ha: Toki levitates his body upright high in the air. His hands fire beams of energy downward, gradually rotating Toki as he fires foes below him. He calmly prays for their peaceful death after levitating back to his feet. * Ujō Mōshō Ha: Toki unleashes a series of rapid punches before delivering a fatal blow to the heart, causing the victim to die a painless death. * Kenkon Ken: Toki stands still and fires individual beams of energy from his hands to his front, systematically hitting left and right. He finishes the move by joining his hand in front of his chest for a final scattering blast. * Kiriki Soushi: Toki gathers balls of energy in both of hands and then kneels. As he lowers himself, his hands clap together and fires a powerful beam forward. * Rago Sho: Toki thrusts his elbow forward to stun his foe, creating a multi-hitting ball of energy in front of him. He decisively thrusts his palm forward, sending his opponent flying. * Sanzen Hakoki: Toki delivers a palm strike for each step he takes, walking forward three times. * Seiko Ho: Toki stands upright and claps his hands together. He concentrates and is surrounded by a healing light. '-Gō no Ken' (剛の拳 Fist of Strength): During his fight against his older brother Raoh, Toki imitated this style in his failed attempt to defeat the latter, after pressing the Sekkatsu-kō vital point to temporarily boost his strength. *'Saiha Ken' (砕覇拳, Breaking Supremacy Fist): A powerful uppercut Toki used in his fight against Raoh. *'Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken' (天翔百裂拳, Heaven Soaring Hundred Crack Fist): Toki's mid-air rapid-fire punch technique used against Raoh. *'Tōkei Kohō' (闘勁呼法, Breathing of Strong Battle): A secret breathing technique which focuses strength through inhalation before releasing it upon exhalation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7